


A Little Fun Between Friends

by Barcenixor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcenixor/pseuds/Barcenixor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post war pwp drabble, wherein Harry goes wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun Between Friends

“Harry don't you care that you've been compelled and controlled your whole life?” Hermione asked exasperatedly. She only recently discovered the extent to which Dumbledore and certain other members of the 'Light Side' orchestrated Harry's life— creating the 'Boy Who Lived' mythos and turning Harry into a weapon against Voldemort. 

“Of course I do, but what was done only amplified what was already there. I'm free now, that's what matters. There's only a few things I would have done differently...” He stepped closer to Hermione, putting his arms around her.

“Harry!?” she squeaked right before he kissed her. She stared, not responding— more surprised than anything else. 

“There's still time for me to do what I would have done before— if I could have," he said caressing her arms and looking into her eyes.

She continued staring back. This was her first kiss and she wasn't expecting it. Not from him, and certainly not now. 

“Don't tell me you've never thought about it. Don't tell me you don't find me attractive.” He kissed her again, more sensuously this time.

Her brain finally kicked in again. “Yes, yes, but no! I think you're hot, I have fantasized about you, sure. Really, who in the Magical World hasn't? But that doesn't mean I want to have sex with you right here, right now, at random.”

“Hermione,” Harry purred. “Don't talk like that, let's hook up tonight and see where the future takes us,” he whispered, pleading pick-up lines in her ear as he rubbed her back. 

She gave him a disgusted look. She had heard the same pick up lines from him every day since the final battle, not directed at her, but just about every other girl or woman here between the ages of seventeen and forty. Near as she could tell, Harry had actually managed to get ten women in his bed this week. Even Witch Weekly was debating changing his title from the 'Boy Who Lived' to the 'Boy Who Licks'.

I may not be experienced, but I deserve some fun, too. I hope I can pull this off... she thinks as she grabbed his wrists and backed Harry into the wall. “You know Harry, there's one thing I'd really like to try with you,” she whispered back.

It was Harry's turn to be surprised; few women took the initiative with him. Maybe he shouldn’t have put Hermione so low on his list of women to chat up. “Hermione,” he moaned. “What do you have in mind? I'll try almost anything once,” he panted and rubbed up against her.

Hermione didn't even bother with her wand and threw a quick body bend spell at Harry. Then she pulled her wand and said, “Mobilicorpus.” She walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Harry floating in tow behind her. “That one thing I'd like to try with you Harry, is to spank you like the spoiled brat you're acting like and send you to your room. Maybe this will help you get over your 'anything that moves' phase,” she said looking back at him with a wicked smile.


End file.
